


The Servant

by ladyazura



Series: Her Imperial Majesty [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Side Rey, Doggy Style, Emotional Manipulation, Empress Rey, F/M, Implied Force bond, Jedi Ben Solo, Minor Character Death, Rey Palpatine, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura
Summary: Sneaking into the Imperial Palace should NOT be this easy.





	The Servant

_It shouldn’t be this easy._ That’s the only thought racing through Ben Solo’s mind as he rounds another corner.

 

Breaking into the Imperial Palace should _not_ be as easy as this. Breaking into the Imperial Palace while the Empress is _there_ , and heavily guarded at all times, should be damn near impossible. And yet, despite his previous track record, he hasn’t been caught. Despite the additional security, he has no problem slipping by the Stormtroopers stationed at every major entrance, mindlessly going about their business, completely unaware of the intruder in their midst. He doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or angry – relief at managing to avoid confrontation and being thrown into a cell until summoned, but angry at their blatant incompetence, their complete disregard for the Empress’s safety.

 

When Ben finally reaches his destination, he meets no resistance. There’s a series of clicks and beeps, and then the door slides open of its own accord. Like he’s been expected. As he steps inside, realization hits him: _because he has been._

 

There, lounging on the settee overlooking the capital, is the Empress herself, wearing nothing but a short nightgown leaves little to the imagination, its delicate white material giving her a deceptively pure and innocent appearance. But the look in her eyes as they meet his is nothing short of devious, and as he takes in the sight of her, he can feel all the blood in his body rushing to his groin. Setting aside the holopad she’d been skimming through when he entered, she tosses him a smirk and flicks her wrist, and immediately the door behind him slides shut and locks, giving them all the privacy in the galaxy. He swallows hard, fingers twitching at his sides as he fights the urge to palm the stiffness between his legs.

 

“I was wondering when I’d see you again. It’s been a while. I was starting to worry.” Rey says, adjusting the plush cushions beneath her as she makes herself more comfortable.

 

Ben clears his throat, glancing away sheepishly. “Yes, well… I mean, after last time… I didn’t want to make anyone suspicious. What sort of Jedi would I be if I keep needing to be rescued?”

 

People were growing suspicious. His mother, his comrades, his uncle especially had started to keep a watchful, wary eye on him, as if he was a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any second.

 

“That depends. What sort of Jedi fraternizes with the enemy? _Fucks_ the enemy? Answers to her beck and call like the obedient slave he is?” Rey drawls.

 

Ben narrows his eyes, balling his fists as his anger slowly bubbles to the surface.

 

“I’m not a slave.” He snarls indignantly.

 

“No, of course not.” Her tone is both mocking and dismissive. “You just serve a fractured senate on behalf of an equally fractured New Republic that can never seem to agree on anything; an Order that died decades ago on behalf of your uncle even though you never wanted to _be_ a Jedi in the first place, whose rules are so rigid and dogmatic that you feel as though you’re drowning in the emotions you’re not supposed to have; and of course you serve the Resistance on behalf of a mother you secretly resent because you’re nothing if not a dutiful son.”

 

Ben’s blood is boiling as he struggles to keep his temper in check, to recall his uncle’s lessons about anger and how quickly it could lead one astray. _Coming here was a mistake_. He needs to leave – leave before he does anything reckless, like entangling himself in the Empress’s web further than he already has, but as luck would have it, his feet remain rooted to the floor.

 

Rey’s eyes glint knowingly as she tilts her head, watching him like a cat ready to pounce.

 

“You even serve me.” She continues, barely missing a beat. “So eager to please me the last time – sneaking onto my ship, eating me out in my own throne room, right in front of my poor general… all while your own mother wages war against me and mine. I wonder what General Organa would say if she knew what her _perfect_ son was really up t–”

 

“Enough!”

 

In an instant, his lightsaber is out and ignited, crackling as he points it threateningly at the Empress. The blade is so close to her cheek that she can no doubt feel its heat against her skin, but if she’s at all afraid, she doesn’t show it. She doesn’t so much as flinch. Her expression remains entirely passive while Ben knows his own emotions – all his anger, all his shame and guilt and longing and desire, everything that has been festering inside him for months now – are etched across his face. His hand trembles around the hilt of his saber.

 

A moment of silence passes between them before the Empress finally lifts her gaze.

 

“It seems I’ve struck a nerve. Are you going to kill me now, my Jedi?” She asks softly.

 

“Don’t – don’t call me that. I’m not your Jedi. I’m not your anything!” Ben growls.

 

“If that’s so, then get it over with. We’re alone. No one knows you’re here – there won’t be any witnesses. I’m certain striking down the face of the First Order, will serve as a great victory for the Resistance.” Straightening her shoulders, the Empress rises from her cushioned seat and steps toward him, prompting Ben to step back, mindful of just how close his blade is to her delicate neck – and how easy it would be to sever it.

 

“It’s tempting, isn’t it?” He tenses as she takes another step forward and closes the distance between them, resting her hands on his clothed chest as she leans up to whisper in his ear. “I should warn you, though. The dark side can be quite addictive. Intoxicating. Once you’ve had a taste…”

 

He’s not prepared for the sudden onslaught of images that bombard his mind – memories. _Her_ memories: a small girl on the brink of starvation amidst sand and scorching heat, waiting for _something_ ; a repulsive and cruel junk lord rewarding her hard work with meager scraps, just barely enough to survive off. Salvation comes in the form of a pale figure with a mutilated face, shrouded in gold. He offers her power. Belonging. Vengeance. She is baptized anew, in the blood of the same Crolute who starved and deprived her. She guts the pathetic creature even as he begs for mercy. Under the Supreme Leader’s tutelage, she fights her way to the top, earning the title “Lady of Ren” and Empress – never again will she be overlooked, discarded like trash.

 

A shuddery breath jars Ben from his – her – memories. The Empress grips the lapels of his robe, gazing up at him through lidded eyes. “The choice is yours, _Ben Solo_. You can give into the dark side and kill me, or you can channel all that rage into something more enjoyable and mutually beneficial – like making me come.”

 

 _Damn her._ He curses himself as he extinguishes his lightsaber. _Damn her._ He thinks even as he grabs the back of her neck and crushes his mouth to hers, surrendering to his most base urges. It’s searing and impulsive and violent but Rey doesn’t seem to mind; she kisses him back just as forcefully, biting down so hard on his bottom lip that she breaks the skin. The taste of copper fills his mouth but it only spurs him on. As their teeth clash and tongues battle for dominance, his hands are everywhere, roaming all over her body. They move eagerly and desperately from her waist to her ass to her breasts before grasping the front of her negligee and tearing it in two, baring her chest to the cool, recycled air circulating the room.

 

He breaks the kiss for air only to latch onto the crook of her neck, all while cupping the newly exposed soft mounds of flesh, running his thumbs over their stiff peaks before pinching them. Rey gasps and arches into his touch, one hand grabbing onto his shoulder for leverage while the other ventures south. Her fingers just barely graze his arousal when he catches her wrist, stilling it. _No_. Her eyes snap open, then narrow in a mixture of confusion and annoyance – it’s been so long since she hasn’t gotten her way, but underneath the surface he can sense her excitement. He doesn’t relent, not even as he backs her into her bed, nor does he give her an opportunity to protest when he turns her around and forces her onto the soft mattress below. The hem of her negligee rides up in the process, revealing her already glistening sex. Ben wants nothing more than to bury his face between her thighs and taste her sweet nectar once more; instead he grabs her hips and yanks them back, rutting his straining cock against her until she’s a panting mess.

 

“Yes… embrace it… let it fuel you…”

 

Making quick work of his trousers, he shoves them down just enough to let his aching cock spring free before positioning himself at her entrance and burying himself deep inside her. Her cunt is slick and impossibly tight, but he doesn’t wait for her to adjust, not this time. His thrusts are sharp and unforgiving, fingers digging into her soft skin so hard he’s bound to leave bruises. She pushes her hips back against his desperately, clutching the sheets beneath her, her gasps and mewls echoing all around them, urging him on. Reason and formality have long since fled, leaving only primal instinct in their wake. He wants to strangle her just as much as he wants to fill her with his seed and watch her stomach swell with his child.

 

_Where in the galaxy did THAT come from?_

 

“Yes… do it…” She’s craning her neck now, pupils blown and cheeks flushed. “Please… my Jedi… my _Knight_ –!”

 

Her words dissolve into a long keen as she finds release, tight walls clenching around his cock as her orgasm rips through her. It doesn’t take long for Ben to follow, his whole body tensing above hers as he gives one final thrust before coming deep inside her with a strangled groan.

 

It’s only when the aftershocks finally wear off, when he finally pulls out of her quivering form – negligee torn and soiled, dishevelled hair falling out of the three buns she'd fashioned it into, sun-kissed skin covered in sweat and fingerprints – that the fog in his mind lifts. Realization dawns, and a wave of disgust washes over him as he staggers to his feet in a panic, struggling to right himself.

 

“What’s wrong?” The Empress asks, sitting up slowly to look at him.

 

Ben stares at her incredulously.

 

“What’s _wrong_? I don’t… I don’t even know what just happened… what came over me…” He runs a frantic hand through his hair. “You’re – you’re an empress… and I treated you like some common whore…” He swallows back bile. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Why? I’m not." She gives him a lazy, sated smile before urging sweetly, "Come back to bed.” 

 

“I can’t – _we_ can’t keep doing this. I can’t _think_ straight when I’m around you.” She is _all_ he thinks about, day and night. She brings out a side of him that terrifies him – the beast he’s been fighting to suppress his whole life.

 

“I know.”

 

“What?” His voice cracks.

 

Her expression softens. “You don’t need to be afraid. I feel it too, this thing between us.” Her fingers brush against his as she reaches for his hand. “The Force has brought us together. With you by my side… we can bring true peace to the galaxy.”

 

Ben slowly withdraws his hand, shaking his head. “That’s just not possible. My grandfather killed yours. My _mother_ is waging war against you as we speak. There’s… too much bad blood.”

 

“There doesn’t have to be. I don’t intend to make the same mistakes the Emperor made, or the Supreme Leader for that matter.” Rey assures him.

 

Ben frowns. “What –”

 

“As a token of good faith, I’ll let you in on a little secret: the First Order is building a weapon, ten times the size of the Death Star. They plan to use it on Hosnian Prime when its finished.”

 

“Hosnian Pr – the _entire_ system?”

 

Rey nods.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” He asks skeptically.

 

“Because it’s a pointless waste of life and resources. Nothing more than a power play for the First Order elite and the systems that will benefit from it, leaving everyone else to suffer. The Supreme Leader is overstepping.” She says darkly.

 

“Isn’t he your master?”

 

“ _No one_ is my master.”

 

“But… he saved you. You said it yourself when we first met. I _saw_ it in your mind. He –”

 

“Rescued me from a life of destitution only to turn me into a weapon. Nothing more than a figurehead for the First Order. A pawn, just as easily disposable as before.” She sighs. “I never wanted to be an empress. I just wanted a family. I _want_ this stupid conflict to end, but I need you by my side to do it, Ben. You could wear a mask, go by a different name… no one but me would know… my own personal knight…” Her hand finds his once more and this time he doesn’t pull it away, allowing her to drag him back to her bed, allowing her to push him onto his back and press her lips to his neck and jawline. “Please, Ben… I need you… stay with me… help me destroy him… oh, Ben… my sweet Jedi…”

 

Her voice is like honey, sweet words whispered against his ear until all he can think about is how much he _wants_ to help her. Serve her. Worship her.

 

Kill for her.

 

“Yes,” is all he manages before her mouth claims his in a searing kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this come from. I never planned to make a third one. I should be working on my other two fics. WHERE DID THIS COME FROM? AND HOW DID IT GET SO DARK?'
> 
> That aside, please drop a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
